


The State of Being Responsible

by beanarie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/pseuds/beanarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally doesn't feel guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The State of Being Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this pitch perfect fanvid I saw, [number 6](http://sherlockrebang.livejournal.com/3198.html#cutid1) on the Sherlock Reverse Bang.

When Lestrade calls Sally into his office, looking pale and more downtrodden than he did the last two times his wife kicked him out, and he says, "Sherlock Holmes is dead. He jumped off the roof of St. Bart's."

Her only response is, "No, he didn't." And Lestrade just _looks_ at her, like, see what your actions have wrought, and don't you feel horrible, but she doesn't. If he is indeed dead, he sure as fuck didn't commit suicide. It wouldn't make any sense; the man loves himself far too much. Loved, whatever. (Poor John.) Anyway, he was pushed, or there was an accident that caused him to fall, and that can hardly be her fault, can it? 

Lestrade says, "You can never be wrong, can you?" She opens her mouth, but he waves her out with a weary hand, not interested in anything she has to say.

And she remembers, the day they met her brother's coffin at the airport, whispering, "I told him it was a pointless American war and he'd get blown to bits over nothing."

Her mother, blond hair perfectly smooth and tamed as always, had looked at her like she'd spit on the wooden box. "Just so everyone knows you were right. Our Sal, the bloody all-knowing."

Gav takes her side, unsurprisingly. They remain Donovan and Anderson, premier Sherlock haters (detractors), defiant in the face of fractured skulls and brains on the pavement. "We acted in accordance with the evidence," he says. "The man was a dangerous fraud." 

"And a kidnapper. And an attempted child murderer," Sally adds. The boy still isn't out of the woods, his kidneys shot, his parents forced to sit with him for long sessions of dialysis. The little girl, always crying or cowering, has yet to tell them anything they can use.

"Exactly." Gav holds up his pint, but Sally can't bring herself to clink hers against it. It feels a bit too much like they're celebrating.


End file.
